Buttons
by aphelion-orion
Summary: Everyone has buttons to push. Sephiroth just discovers a little too late that his buttons are special. [humor, yaoi, implied sex, SxC]


**Title:** Buttons  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts (Yes, the first part.)  
**Pairing:** CxS (Are you afraid yet? XD)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Humor and implied sex. Oh, and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** Squeenix is being frustratingly uncooperative by not selling the boys to me. Thus, I still don't own them.  
**Very Important Note:** This was written as a request fic for jessara40k. She wanted Sephiroth as uke. So, this fic gave me a lot of headaches and problems. Because, you see, Sephiroth is NOT an uke. I don't think he'd submit to anyone in bed, he's too much of a control freak. He'd most certainly not turn into a simpering wuss while bottoming, if he ever did, either. So, in order to arrange the request with my conception of Sephiroth, I made him lose a bargain. Because Cloud deserves to give him a taste of his own medicine. XD  
So yeah, read, enjoy and don't take it seriously. ;)

-  
**Buttons  
- **

Sephiroth had always liked to think that, slightly unhinged or not, he was in complete control of himself. Other people might have had buttons to push, certain weaknesses and desires that allowed others to manipulate them, but he was above such faults. Out of the two of them, Cloud was the moldable one, the one with far too many buttons, and Sephiroth enjoyed nothing more than pushing every single one of them on a regular basis.

Today had been no different, with Cloud frightening some wannabe contestants out of the arena - grumpy winged men with giant swords tended to have that effect on a lot of people, Sephiroth found - and started to practice alone, seeming completely unbothered by Sephiroth doing a rather poor job of stalking him - and why should he make an effort to conceal himself? - and tracing the blond's every move with his eyes. Of course, this was nothing more than simple pretense on Cloud's part; in fact, Sephiroth knew that his presence irritated the blond to no end. When a certain level of discomfort was breached, a few well-chosen words about puppets and darkness would get Cloud to fight him with complete disregard to possible conditions and consequences. Like any good sadist, Sephiroth made sure that these consequences were as humiliating for Cloud as possible, and the game was only made more enjoyable by the fact that Cloud never seemed to learn.

However, he should have had an inkling that something was not quite right when he named today's conditions - "Don't forget, Cloud, the winner does the loser." - and Cloud's wide-eyed, scandalized (and very much enraged) expression had slowly morphed into a calculating look. When the blond had smirked at him, _smirked_, and murmured, "I... accept," in a voice that was just a degree too husky to be decent, it should have made Sephiroth think, but he had been a bit preoccupied with enjoying the bolt of arousal that had flashed through him at the sound of the other's voice.

He had been on guard, though, when Cloud began displaying a previously unseen mastery in turning a duel into a game of flirt, instead of attacking him with his usual single-minded fervor. Cloud Strife did not flirt. He was too frigid to even get into sex unless he was disarmed and completely at Sephiroth's mercy, so the silver-haired man decided to quest for the cause of the change after collecting his reward - because seeing the look of absolute horror on a cursing, struggling Cloud's face when Sephiroth made him realize that he _liked_ submitting to him, was half the fun.

In any case, his caution had slowed down the duel considerably, which irked him even more than the blond's uncharacteristic behavior, until said blond looked at him from across the coliseum, and called, "What's wrong? Don't tell me I have to work to keep you interested." A single gold-tipped claw reached up and hooked into the hole of his zipper, pulling it downwards just enough to expose his throat and collarbone.

Sephiroth reacted in the only appropriate way to such a blatantly sexual taunt: he practically flew at Cloud and began driving the blond across the arena in a furious dance of flashing blades and magic. Finally, finally this was going in the direction Sephiroth had wanted, and when the blond was too busy dodging, he couldn't annoy Sephiroth with his newly acquired flirtiness.

They clashed again, the reverberations of the impact racing up Sephiroth's arms, both leaning their upper bodies' weight on their swords. Sephiroth shifted a little more, pushing the balance in his favor and enjoying the slightly intimidated look on Cloud's face at their closeness - this was more like it - the blond was losing and he knew it. A wicked smirk spread across Sephiroth's face as he purred, "I'm going to make you beg."

"You sure?" the blond breathed back and licked his lips even as he struggled not to lose his ground. The pink tip of Cloud's tongue sliding across his slightly parted lips was like a homing beacon - Sephiroth focused on it before he could stop himself, and realized a second too late that this, too, had been a deliberate taunt.

Cloud's foot lashed out at his unguarded ankles. A surprised noise stuck in the back of Sephiroth's throat as his feet were kicked out from straight underneath him, and he violently twisted to regain his footing and bring his blade up to parry the blond's follow-up strike, but it was too late.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, motionless and unblinking. Masamune's edge hovered only a hair's breadth over the blond's unprotected stomach, while the tip of Cloud's sword was pointed straight at Sephiroth's vulnerable throat.

Then, Cloud blinked and shook his head slightly, a pleased little smile spreading across his face. "Well, what do you know... looks like I win."

"I would consider this a mutual knock-out," Sephiroth said stiffly, glaring up at the smug-looking man from his crouch.

Cloud's grin immediately formed into a scowl. "I'm sure a severed neck is much more of a hindrance than a gut wound," he replied. "You lost, Sephiroth. I'm sure sex with me is not such a poor consolation prize, though, considering how often you don't take 'no' for an answer."

He lowered his sword, giving Sephiroth time to do the same.

"Don't worry," Cloud purred, smirk stretching from ear to ear as he sank to his knees. "As you always say... 'I'll make sure you enjoy it'."

Sephiroth had always liked to think that, slightly unhinged or not, he was in complete control of himself. Other people might have had buttons to push, certain weaknesses and desires that allowed others to manipulate them, but he was above such faults. It was only now, as he was shoved back onto the stone floor, that he realized how very wrong he had been. His buttons were all labeled "Cloud", and had just been pushed in the most devious manner possible.

--------

**A/N:** I suck at writing fight scenes, I know. I also know that I suck at writing sex scenes. And me writing a sex scene with Sephiroth as uke would probably make the universe implode. Thus, I'm actually saving the world by not writing it. XDDD Feel free to brick me.

Oh yeah. There won't be a sequel. This baby gave me enough problems as it was. ;)


End file.
